la sorpresa
by dramberg
Summary: endo y aki estan casados pero no saben de que pronto destruiran el corazon de una de sus amigas ella la pasara un poco triste pero no se lograra reconciliar facilmente pero lograra aceptarlo ?


Hola a todos soy nuevo en esto pero ahora mencionare las parejas que mas me gustan: ash x serena , ash x may , ash x dawn , tai x sora , endo x aki , endo x haruna , tenma x aoi esos son las parejas ahora empezare con mi fic de endo x aki

Aclaraciones: inazuma eleven no me pertenece y si lo hicieran endo y aki ya serian novios desde el primer capitulo o desde la 2da temporada ahora empieza

La gran sorpresa

En un dia normal en japon había una familia de 3 que disfrutaban paseando por el parque pero el padre recibe una llamada de una persona que no se esperaban y no sabían de ella de casi 10 años

?: si quien habla ? por favor puedo saber el nombre

?: hola endo soy yo vendre a visitarte por fa ven a la torre de metal

Endo : bien entonces ire allí pero cuando y a que hora

? : en dia lunes a las 5 : 00 bien ?

Endo : esta bien alla estare

? : quien era mi amor ?

Endo : solo era una de nuestras mejores amigas antiguas (N.A. : si lo saben entonces ya sabran que pasara) mi querida aki

Aki :talvez sea ?

Endo : si es ella

? : quien era mami papi

Endo y aki : mart solo es una de nuestras amigas

Mart : es una de mis tias igual que la tia haruna o la tia fuyuka

Endo y aki : ( moviendo la cabeza afirmando ) si igual que ellas

Endo : que sera de ella tiempo que no la veo

Flashback

? : nos vemos endo , aki , haruna (N.A. :me da mucha flojera escribir todos los nombres asi que coloque solo sus mejores amigos)volveré pero no se en cuanto tiempo pero de pues de esto te dire una cosa endo ( sonrojada ) pero solo cuando vuelva .

Y asi ? partio hacia su rumbo y no se supo de ella durante 10 alos hasta este dia.

Fin del flashback

Mientras tanto en otro lado ….

? : se que esta vez te dire mis sentimientos querido endo y seremos una familia

Lunes 5 : 00 en la torre de metal endo esperaba ansiosamente el regreso de su amiga y llego

Endo : natsumi por aqui ¡

Natsumi : endo ¡ ( le da un beso en la mejilla como saludo)

Endo : ( normal ) como estas natsumi ?

Natsumi : bien y tu

Endo : excelente y te recuerdas la promesa antes de irte de que me dirias una cosa cuando ibas a volver y ya volviste y que es ?

En ese momento natsumi recordó a lo que se referia y se puso roja casi como un tomate pero tuvo el valor y se lo dijo

Natsumi : ( roja ) te lo dire de que es de que tu m..e gu…ust…a…as…s endo ¡

Endo : ( callado )

Natsumi : ( con su cabeza abajo ) que pasa endo ?

Endo : no se que decirte pero solo te dare una sorpresa pero creo que no será de tu agrado

Natsumi : y cual es ?

Endo : solo ven conmigo ( un poco triste ) un rato espera aquí llamare a alguien

Endo : ( lo dice en voz baja ) prepara comida para una persona mas por favor venimos en unos minutos bien ?

Aki : bien

Endo : bien vamos te mostrare una cosa vamos

En la casa de aki

Aki : mart ve a cambiarte tendremos una visita

Mart : si mami

A los pocos minutos endo y natsumi llegan

Endo : ya llegue

Aki : ( un poco triste ) que bien natsumi pensé que nunca volverías

Natsumi : aki ¡

Endo : aki podemos hablar contigo un rato en privadas , natsumi puedes ir mientras al comedor nosotros ya venimos

Natsumi : bien los estare esperando

En la conversación de endo y aki

Endo : donde esta mart ?

Aki : estaba cambiándose en su cuarto

Endo : entonces vamos alla

Ya en el cuarto endo y su familia estaban hablando y bajaron primero endo y aki

Endo : natsumi hay una cosa que quiero decirte ( apenado )

Natsumi : cual es ?

Endo : yo ya estoy casado y tengo un hijo , mart ¡

Mart : (bajando de las escaleras ) aquí estoy papi

Natsumi sentía que su corazón se había partido en dos y no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar y solo se desmayo por unos minutos y se despertó pero recordó y empezó a llorar (N.A: lo siento a los fans de endonatsu pero me gusta mas el endaki TT_TT no me maten por fa )

Natsumi : ( llorando ) porque endo ?¡ porque ?¡ yo siempre te quise te ame

Endo : lo siento pero ya tenemos un hijo yo te ame pero nunca apareciste asi que solo te puedo decir que no llores y que lo aceptes yo me case con aki por que la ame y ella siempre me apoyo y fuimos novios y al fin decidimos casarnos y 2 años mas tuvimos a nuestro hijo que ya lo ves asi que porfavor perdóname .

Natsumi no sabia que hacer asi que decidio aceptarlo y le dio una sonrisa y cenaron y después de un rato se fue natsumi a su casa pero seguía con el corazón partido pero lo acepto después encontró a una persona que la quería y se caso con el.

Con endo y aki su vida fue feliz y su hijo mart logro al igual que su padre lograr completar la copa mundial y eso es todo.

Bueno no me regañen ni me digan nada si me quieren decir algo díganme en los reviews ahora he pensado en crearme una pagina en Facebook pero si quieren me siguen estoy con dralimberg con la foto de un pikachu dejando al lado todo esto creo que la siguiente será un tenma x aoi o un ash x serena no se la siguiente lo verán hasta otra bye .

Posdata : lo siento por los fans de endo x natsumi no me maten TT_TT.


End file.
